Haunting Childhood
by moony391
Summary: Remus's father is on trial for child abuse. If he wins, Remus will return to hell. But if he loses, will life for Remus get any better? COMPLETE!
1. A Child's Sarrow

A/N Hi, I'm back with another story. Even though, I'm not done with Their Sixth Year: The Most Screwed Up Version, this is the prequel. Bit more serious than my other story and the rating is for some child abuse in the beginning, and mild language. Mostly about Remus, and his years before Hogwarts, but James and Sirius are in here too. So are Lily and MY character Morgan Potter, James twin sister. She makes her first appearance in my other story. She and Lily are like Remus' best friends before Hogwarts, and James and Sirius don't even know he exists. Sad world we live in, isn't it? 

Disclaimer: Morgan, Damien, and Ricki are mine, so are all of their mother's names! Everything else is J.K.'s. God hates me. Oh, and the name Mrs. Gendron, she was my sixth grade math teacher, so I DO NOT own her. And the song that plays on the radio is Sherrie Austin's.

"Middle names were only invented to know when you're in deep trouble."

A five year old Remus Lupin lay on his bed, bruised and crying. His father had gone into a drunken rage, and had taken his anger out on Remus, for the fifth time this month. Remus was also bleeding from a cut on his forehead, buy he was too miserable to notice.

Ricki, his older sister, knock tentatively on his bedroom door. After her fifth knock, she gave up and went in.

Remus sat bolt upright went he heard the door open. He had thought that his father was coming to kick him around some more. To his relief it was Ricki.

"Hey, Remie. You okay?" she asked as she walked into the room, she was limping. She sat down beside Remus and began to check him over making sure he didn't have any broken bones or anything. Luckily he didn't.

"Ricki?" Remus asked, then winced when she touched one of his cuts.

"Yes?" she answered him, as she got up to get the box of bandages. She put one on the cut on his forehead.

"Why does dad hate us? Is it because I'm a... I'm a werewolf?" he finished in a whisper. Remus had been bitten by a werewolf a few months ago, when the beatings began. He was fortunate enough to survive, but was cursed with that fact that he would have to live the rest of his life as a werewolf.

"Remus James Lupin! Don't ever talk like that! You know that this is not your fault, nor was you getting bitten. So please stop talking like that." She dropped off, tears streaming down her face.

Remus pulled his elder sister into a tight hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to make y-you cry. I'm so sorry, I won't talk like that if it makes you sad." Tears spilled out of his eyes, and trickled down his pale cheeks. The young child hated to see people sad, so he was trying his hardest to comfort Ricki.

"It's not that. It's just, what's gonna happen to you when I leave to go back to Hogwarts. I don't think I can go if dad is gonna pull this shit." Said Ricki, clearly stating that she wished nothing but death to her father for hurting Remus.

"Ricki, please don't swear, if dad hears he might come back," the young boy cringed, "And Mum says that maybe I can go to Muggle school, like you did." said Remus, yawning a little.

"It would be good to get you out of this house for a while. And you need some friends your own age." Remus yawned again. "You need to get some sleep." She waited for him to change into his P.J.'s before tucking him into bed. She said goodnight and got up to go to her own room when Remus sat straight up, utterly petrified.

"Ricki please don't leave!" Remus was shaking uncontrollably. "He'll kill me, he'll kill you. Please Ricki?" His eyes were filling with tears.

'And two months ago he was his hero.' Ricki thought.

"Oh, Remus calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Remus? Remus? Remus answer me! Remus?" She ran to his bedside and felt franticly for a pulse. "Oh, thank God." she whispered when she realized he was just asleep, but just in case, she decided to stay with him. She snuggled next to him under the blanket.

Remus' First Day Of Kindergarten

A pale boy, with light brown hair, stared off at all of the other children on the little playground. Some were running around and screaming like maniacs. Others clung to their mothers, afraid of this new school place. But Remus just stood there watching, knowing that these people would never except him.

His attention wandered to a young girl, with two long red braids hanging to her waist, and bright green eyes, yelling at a boy, with black hair and dark eyes, to give her ball back to her. He stuck his tongue out and ran off with it. He met up with his friend who also had black hair, though it was very untidy, and wore glasses, and the two played Keep-Away with it.

Another girl came up to the boys, she, too, had short black hair, and a pair of identical glasses as the boy in front of her. If she hadn't been wearing a skirt, Remus would have thought her to be a boy. "Give her, her ball back, or I'll tell mum what really happened to my hair."

The boys fell silent, and reluctantly gave the redhead her ball back. They began to play tag, and ran off to the other side of the playground. "Sorry about them, James and Sirius are such idiots some times."

The redhead giggled.

"What's so funny? That James is my brother? 'Cause if it is I'll have to beat your face in, Red." The girl balled her hand into a fist as the other continued her giggling, clearly unafraid of the threat.

"No... It's just... Is his name really Sirius?" asked the redhead.

"Oh, yeah," said the other girl, now laughing as well, "It's a stupid name. I'm Morgan Potter, and the dum-dum in the glasses over there was James. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lily," answered the redhead, "Lily Evans. Thanks for getting my ball back."

"Class, time to come in." said the teacher, Mrs. Gendron. She had a pleasant voice, so Remus decided he liked her.

When everyone was inside, the teacher told them to sit in a circle. "When I call your name stand up and tell us about yourself. Tell me how many brothers and sisters you have, what you like to do, and how to say your last name, because I always forget." She added with a laugh, "I'll go first, so you can see how it's done. I'm Mrs. Gendron, I have two brothers Michael and Sean, I like to read and play football, and I'm going to have a baby at the end of the year." She smiled and called off a few names, before she reached "Sirius Black."

"I have one little brother, his name's Regulus, and I don't like him. I like to play tag and play with James, my last name's said like the color black, and I'm not going to have a baby at the end of the year." He smiled a goofy smile and sat back down. They class laughed.

After a few minutes the teacher reached "Lily Evans."

"My names' Lily, my sister's name's Petunia, she says I'm weird, I like to play ball and with my sister, you say my last names like ev-an-s, and I'm not having a baby either."

Sirius had apparently started a trend of saying that you weren't having a baby. One kid told the class that he wasn't having one, but his mum was.

When the name "Remus Lupin" came up, Remus' stomach dropped. He'd been listening to what everyone else was saying, and he didn't know what he should say.

He stood up shakily and said, "I'm Remus Lupin, my sister, Ricki, goes to a privet school far away, I like to read and I'm not going to had a baby either." He said turning red, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say that he wasn't having a baby.

When James Potter came up, the boy stood up and told everyone this, "I'm James Potter, you say it pot-ter, I have a older brother, his name's Damien, and a sister Lorna, who was in your class last year Mrs. Gendron, oh and my twin sister Morgan. I like to play jokes on people, and pizza, oops, oh, and I'm not having a baby. I don't like babies, all they do is cry and poop and..." Mrs. Gendron cut him off.

"Thank you James, it was fun, Morgan Potter."

"I'm Morgan, James is my twin and Lorna and Damien are my brother and sister. Lorna doesn't like shoes, but I do. I like to play on the swings, and I hate dolls. I think that James is a weirdo. Lily's my new best friend, and I am not having a baby, but I think babies are cute, even if they poop a lot."

Half an hour later, it was time for recess. The class was outside and now almost everyone was running around like mental cases. James and Sirius were chucking kick balls at anyone that went past, as long as Mrs. Gendron had her back turned. It was their idea of a joke.

Half way across the playground Lily, Morgan, and Remus sat on the swings. "Where'd ya get that cut on your head?" said Morgan, she was clearly the more out going one.

"I... um fell." answered Remus.

"How?" asked Lily.

"I tripped on my shoelaces." he said flatly.

"But you're wearing sandals." said Morgan, very interested in his cut.

"I wasn't wearing them yesterday."

"My shoes are Velcro, see?" said Lily, who was now speaking a little more. She looked at her new shoes in admiration.

"James can't tie his shoes. He tripped like a gazillion times yesterday." Said Morgan with a laugh.

Just then James raced across the playground, his shoes untied. He tripped and fell flat on his face. "Morgan," he whined, "Will you help me tie my shoes?"

"Not this time, bucko. You played Keep-Away, I play, I'm-Not-Gonna-Tie-Your-Shoes." She said with a smirk. James sulked off to find Sirius, and maybe ask him to tie his shoes.

"So, what is your name?" Lily asked Remus.

"Remus." answered Remus, dully.

"Oooh, Remie!" said Lily excitedly.

"Don't call me that." he said, and under his breath he added, "Only Ricki can."

"So, you have a sister right?" said Morgan to Lily.

"Yeah her name's Petunia, and she's weird. She has like four boyfriends, and all of them are fat and ugly. But Vernon's the worstest. So she likes him bestest."

"Well she can't be as bad as Damien. He screams when you say dinner, and Lorna says he's a mental case, whatever that is. But she doesn't wear shoes, so I think that she's nuts too. So what school does your sister go to again, Remie?"

"Oh, um.. it's got a confusing name, I don't remember it." answered Remus. His mum had told him not to talk about magic at school.

"Well, Damien goes to a school called Hogwarts, that I'm not supposed to, oops." Said Morgan, "Hey you guys wanna go on the jungle gym?" she the asked, changing the subject.

"'Kay." they answered and went on to play on the jungle gym.

Nap time! James and Sirius decided it would be, erm, funny to switch Remus' pillow with a(VERY BIG) water balloon, so it would pop went he put his head on it. They also put itching powder on Lily and Morgan's mat. (A/N I don't know where two five-year-old boys got itching powder, but it was the only thing I could come up with. And come on its James and Sirius, do we even want to know? Oh and sorry if this is like really corny, but I never had a nap time in school.)

When Mrs. Gendron told them it was nap time, everyone was eager to go and lay down, even if it wasn't long enough to get a good nap. Once everyone else had laid down, Remus put his head on his pillow. Within five seconds the pillow exploded, and Remus was soaking wet.

He sat strait up, fully embarrassed. James and Sirius roared with laughter. Morgan and Lily glared at them, while scratching themselves, because of the itching powder.

"Alright, who did this?" asked Mrs. Gendron, still using her kind voice, after she handed a towel to Remus, so he could dry off. "It's alright, I'm not mad, and I'm sure that Remus isn't either, so will whoever did this please just tell me," There were a few minutes of silence. "Okay," began Mrs. Gendron, her temper rising now, "If the person who did this doesn't tell me soon, I'll have to write to your Mummy and Daddy."

Sirius shot an apologetic look at James before, he raised his hand, he DID NOT want his mother, of all people, to find out that he'd misbehaved. Especially since it took him six months to talk her into letting him go.

"Thank you for being responsible, Sirius. Now, please apologize to Remus." Said Mrs. Gendron.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, although reluctantly.

"Its okay." answered Remus.

Two Years Later

Remus Lupin lie unconscious on a bed in hospital room 304 in London. His father had gotten drunk again, and had gone after poor Remus with a knife. Remus had lost a lot of blood, and the doctors weren't sure if he would make it.

Ricki, Mrs. Lupin, Morgan, and Lily all sat in the hospital room, praying for his life. Ricki couldn't take the waiting much longer, and got up to get a drink from the waiting room.

When she arrived in the waiting room, she was crying again. She couldn't lose Remus, he was her whole world. If she lost him, she wouldn't be able to live. He had to survive.

Ricki heard the radio, but it sound sounded like it was from a distance. Ricki soon realized that it was a country radio station, and decided to see if she could calm down a little if she listened to some music.

"And here is Sherrie Austin in the number 3 stop this week, with The Streets of Heaven." She heard the announcer say, as the opening music for the song began to play.

(A/N Remember this song for later. It will come in handy in my other fic.)

'Isn't Remus' room 304?' thought Ricki.

The tears were forming in Ricki's eyes as she heard this. The little girl in the song was so much like Remus, his seventh birthday had only been a week before.

Ricki suddenly remembered Remus telling her that he wanted to marry his mother when he grew up, and that he'd love to learn to ride a horse. She remembered asking him what he'd wished for on his birthday, but he said that if he told, it wouldn't come true. She silently wished that, whatever the wish had been, it had come true, because it might not have another chance.

The secretary walked over to Ricki, patted her on the back, and told that she should get some sleep. So, Ricki got up and slowly walked toward room 304. When she checked her watch, she saw that it was nearly two a.m.

When she walked in the room, she saw Remus stir, then open his eyes. He looked around at all of them, the asked why he was there. As Mrs. Lupin explained Ricki thought, 'It's okay, God, you don't have to hold his hand, he'll be just fine, cause he isn't leaving anytime soon.' Ricki, then, crossed the room and gave Remus a huge hug.

(A/N Okay, I'm sorry for all the Remus torture. I'm not sure why I'm doing this to him, he's like my favorite character. So I'm sorry, but I got the idea, then I wrote it down, then I typed it, then I put it here, then you read this far to hear the author ramble on and on about pointless things that you don't care about in the least because you want to read on in the story, which, I conveniently, haven't written yet because I'm too busy writing this pointless authors note, which you are still reading because you have nothing better to do than to listen to a thirteen-year-old-girl ramble on and on and on and on and on...etc, about pointless things and you will soon scroll down and wonder why you even clicked on this fic, but then you try to read more and there is more, but you'll have to tell me what it s because I have no idea, because I'm still writing this stupid authors note, and you are still reading this odd, dumb, pointless, boring, extremely long, idiotic stream of a sentence, which I haven't finished writing yet, and that you haven't finished reading yet, because you're still here staring at your computer screen wondering what kind of a moron would sit there writing this, ME! Okay just trying to cheer you up a little after the evil tear-jerking part that I just wrote, while crying myself, because I'm a very pitiful little person. It won't get bad for a little while, so, enjoy as I torture Sirius with his evil mummy!)

Two Years Later

A nine year old Remus sat at his kitchen table doing his math homework. After about ten minutes he had finished, he was a very intelligent boy.

He got up to put his homework in his backpack, when the phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Hi, is Remus there?" asked the voice on the other end.

"This is, who's this?" asked Remus.

"Oh, this is Lily. I called to ask if you got the note about the PTA mum road trip. Did you?"

"No. Why?" asked Remus slowly.

"Because, your mum is coming and my mum is coming, and Morgan's mum is too. Oh and so is Sirius'." answered Lily.

'Oh, yippy a weekend with Mrs. Black, just what I need.' thought Remus.

Road Trip!

(A/N I just put the mum's names in so, when they talk to each other, you'll know who's talking to who. Oh, and I'm not sure if they have Highways in the UK, but they do in here, as you will see if you be a good little reviewer and read on. Oh, and If you're from the UK, please write and tell me if Highways are real there. I'll stop rambling now.)

The trip so far had been, well, horrible. The kids were board, and fighting. The mothers were all arguing with Mrs. Black that it would not be quicker to drive to the airport, send Sirius on a flight for Mexico, and then drive to their Hotel. She just wanted to get rid of Sirius.

Then, about two hours into the car ride all of the kids began to sing, "1,000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall." When the reached 454 bottles of beer, Mrs. Black had, had enough, and demanded that the pull the car over. Thankfully Mrs. Evans, who was driving, saw a gas station up ahead.

The four mothers and their child/children had stopped at a nearby gas station. All of the kids were running to a playground next door. James had found a jump-rope, and was now chasing Morgan with it, using it like a lasso.

"Mum!" Morgan yelled, as James nearly missed her.

"James, do not lasso your sister!" Yelled Samantha Potter.

"Aww, but mum." said James, as he put the jump-rope down.

Novelee Black, Sirius' mum, was NOT enjoying herself, and was still wondering why the hell she joined the PTA. A football (soccer ball for Americans, like me) rolled by her foot. She sneakily picked it up, still wanting revenge from the 1000 Bottles of Beer thing, and tossed it in the middle of the highway. "Look children," yelled Mrs. Black, "The ball is in the middle of the highway, go get it!"

"Should I be afraid of her?" asked Rosemary Evans, quietly.

"Yes," answered Samantha.

"Very," added Amanda Lupin.

Suddenly, as Mrs. Black saw a semi-truck coming she screamed, "SIRIUS BLACK, GET YOUR ASS IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT HIGHWAY!"

"Yes mum," Sirius mumbled, then he turned to Mrs. Potter and said, "Help."

Mrs. Potter grabbed Sirius' wrist, and yanked him out of the road. "C'mon kids, we've still got an hour before we get there."

Trips Over

(A/N Sorry I don't have any ideas for a trip, I just wanted to give Remus a break from being tortured by the evil authoress that it me. And I wanted to trap people in a car with Mrs. Black. Oh well, here comes more Remus torture.)

Remus was sitting in the kitchen, at nine o'clock, on a Friday night, talking to Lily on the phone. Morgan was spending the night at Lily's and was yelling at Remus to get his butt over there, as he was invited too.

Lily had said something about renting a movie, when Remus heard a noise that told Remus that his father was home. Remus was about to tell Lily that he would have to call her back in a bit, but was sent flying into the wall before he could get the words out.

"Hello? Remus? Hello...are you still there?" asked Lily.

Remus' father picked up the phone, "Why hello, Lily. Do you remember me?" he asked in a sneering voice, though the words slurred together, he had just arrived home from the bar.

Lily gasped, she had met Remus' father once before, and almost broke her arm because of him. "What have you done to Remus?" Lily demanded, sounding stronger than she felt.

But instead of replying, Mr. Lupin threw the phone on the table, not bothering to hang it up. He turned on Remus, who was still struggling to get up. For trying to get up, Remus received a kick in the side, and a punch in the stomach. Mr. Lupin then picked Remus up by the collar of his shirt, and roughly threw him downstairs.

Although Remus was sure that his leg was broken, he crawled up the stairs, only to find his father waiting for him. After two blows to the stomach, and one to the head, Remus was thrown into the counter, were a knife lay. Remus felt a sharp point pierce his side, but stayed silent.

Mr. Lupin knocked Remus to the floor, and stepped on his wrist absently. There was a sickening crack. And for the first time since the beating had began, Remus cried out. He went to hit Remus again, but was forced backward, into the living room. The door shut and locked itself behind him.

And all the time Lily stayed on the phone.

Remus whimpered softly, and saw that the phone was off the receiver. Slowly, using only his right arm, and left leg, he crawled toward the table, to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Lily?" Remus asked weakly.

"Remus, oh my God! What happened to you?" Lily asked franticly.

"Lily, what's going on?" Morgan asked at Lily's house.

"Nothing, I should be alright." Remus answered Lily.

"Remus, you don't sound alright, you soundly like your dad beat you up again. Tell me what happened!"

"He did." Remus answered, but very quietly, so Lily barely heard him.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really," Remus lied. He hated lying to people, especially his friends. Plus he couldn't tell a good lie if his life depended on it.

"Remus, I can tell your lying."

"Alright, I think my wrist is broken, and I know that my right leg is broken, and maybe one of my ribs." He answered, giving up on covering it up. He didn't say that he was bleeding heavily from about ten different places on his body, including the underside of his wrist, that he had a black eye, or that it hurt to breathe.

Lily gasped, knowing that he was in horrible pain right now, "Remus, I want you to hang up with me and call for an ambulance." said Lily firmly. (A/N I was going to put 911, but I don't think that that's the emergency number in the UK.)

"No, Lily I'll..." But she cut him off.

"Remus Lupin, hang up with me and call for help."

But Remus couldn't hear her, he had passed out in a pool of his own blood.

"That's it Remus, we're coming to get you." said Lily, when Remus didn't answer her. Lily hung up the phone, and grabbed her coat, motioning the Morgan do the same.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Morgan asked panicking.

"I don't know, but I think that Remus is hurt." When they reached Lily's front door she called to her mother, "Mum, we're going to get Remus, we'll be back in a little bit."

The two girls ran as fast as their legs would carry them over towards Remus' house.

Sorry, but I had to leave a cliffy. I write more soon, I promise, but you have to tell me if you want to read more. You can do this by clicking on the little purplish button at the bottom of the screen. Go on, click the button.


	2. Blood and Tears

THey, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. (Dodges all the rotten fruit that readers throw at her)

Thank you reviewers!

Okay, so yesterday, I tried to steal Harry Potter, but my lawyer said that I couldn't. So I still own nothing but Morgan, Ricki, Damien, and this plot which is bent on hurting my poor little Remie.

Oh, and for any of you psychos who think that I come from and abusive family, I don't. I have a very loving family. They are a bunch of psychos, sometimes, but they love me anyhow. So I'm just writing all the things I was afraid when I was Remus' age.

"Raising children is just like... being fully pecked to death by a chicken"

When Lily and Morgan finally reached Remus' house they knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. When no one did the tried walking in, but the door was locked. After searching for a good five minutes or so, Morgan noticed Remus' bedroom window was open. Unfortunately, Remus' bedroom was on the second floor. 

Thankfully there was a tree near it. Morgan, being less afraid of heights than Lily, climbed the tree and sneaked into Remus' window. Then she raced downstairs and unlocked the door for Lily. 

"C'mon, we've gotta find him." said Lily panicking. 

"Lily, you were on the phone with him, right?" asked Morgan, quickly.

"Yes, why?"

"What room is the phone in?" Morgan asked.

Lily, seeing where this was going thought for a minute, then answered, "The kitchen! His phone is in the kitchen..."

Lily never finished her sentence, because Morgan yanked her into the hall leading to the kitchen. They pushed the door to the kitchen open to reveal...

"Oh, my God." Morgan whispered, when she saw Remus, the phone still in his unbroken hand.

Lily nearly fainted at the sight of so much blood. She was leaning against the table for support.

Morgan began to check Remus over. She saw that there was a deep cut on the underside of his wrist, he was bleeding directly from his vein. "Lily call for help!" Morgan yelled as she began to put presser on the cut, to stop the bleeding, slightly. 

"Who?" Lily asked, desperately. 

"The hospital, the police, your mother, anyone! Lily, he could die!" Morgan took off her jacket and tied the sleeve around Remus' bleeding wrist, still putting presser on it. 

Lily hung Remus' phone up, and dialed the first phone number that came to her mind, hers. 

"Hello, Evans residents, Rosemary Evans speaking." answered Lily's mother.

"Mum, it's me. We need your help." said Lily, who was now near tears. 

"Lily what happened." Asked Mrs. Evans.

"It's Remus. His dad... he beat him up... he's bleeding, Mum please!" Lily was in hysterics now.

"Lily, honey, calm down, I'll be there in a minute. After you hang up with me, call the police, tell them what happened. Can you do that?"

"Yes...Mum." Answered Lily, shakily.

"Good girl." There was a clicking noise, and Mrs. Evans ran out to her car. 

"Mum? Where are you going?" called Petunia from inside the house.

"Remus'. Lily says he's been hurt. Are you coming?" asked Mrs. Evans hurriedly.

"No, I stay, and tell dad where you went."

"Alright." At that Mrs. Evans drove off.

Back at Remus' house, Lily had just hung up with the police. 

"Morgan, what do we do? He can't die, we almost lost him once, what if we can't save him?" asked Lily, tears streaming her face.

"Stop it Lily, he's not going to die. You got that, now help me put presser on this wrist!" Said Morgan, sternly, stopping to wipe her eyes. Lily was shocked, nothing, I mean nothing made Morgan Lillian Potter cry. She didn't even cry when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm.

At The Hospital

Remus slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was talking to Lily on the phone. Wait, Lily. He was supposed to go over to her house tonight. 'She going to be mad at me, for not coming over.' thought Remus. 

He slowly looked around the hospital room. He saw Morgan, covered up to her elbows in blood, his blood, but he didn't know that. She was looking helplessly at the heart monitor. Lily was next her, clinging to her mother, shaking. 'Crying?' thought Remus, 'Did I get her that upset?'

Suddenly the door opened, and Mrs. Lupin burst in. "What happened?" she asked Lily's mother.

"He nearly bled to death, Amanda. He was thrown onto the counter in your kitchen, and was cut many times with a knife left there. Not to mention the fact that he broke three bones, and that you were no where in sight." said Mrs. Evans, her voice rising dramatically.

"I-I was at work." answered Mrs. Lupin.

"Yet, you left him alone, when you knew that your husband could be home at any time!" said Mrs. Evans.

"He was supposed to stay at your place tonight!" Said Mrs. Lupin, looking around desperately for support.

"Remus was on the phone with my daughter when he came home! He was going to leave in a few minutes! He had his bag next to him when it happened, Amanda. Oh, by the way he's." Mrs. Evans spit out that word like it was the foulest one she'd ever heard, "Been taken into custody."

"Under what charges?" asked Mrs. Lupin meekly.

"Under charges of child abuse." said a small voice. Everyone jerked their heads to Morgan, who hadn't spoken to anyone in over an hour. "Oh, and if anyone still remembers why we are here, Remus just woke up."

Morgan suddenly done something very odd for her, she reached out and touched Remus' hand. Just touching him made her relive the horrible events of that night.

Flashback

The police had just shown up, and had arrested Remus' dad. Other officers were questioning Morgan, Lily, and Mrs. Evans. Remus had been taken to the hospital, already. They would follow soon.

"So, what happened?" one officer asked Morgan.

"Well, Lily was on the phone with Remus, he was supposed to come to her house, and spend the night. Then she said his dad picked up the phone and said something to her,"

"Do you know what he said?" asked the officer.

"No, but then a few minutes later, when I asked what had happened, she told me that we had to come here, because she thought Remus had been hurt,"

"And what did you do when you got here?"

"Well we tried to get in through the door, but it was locked. I saw an open window and climbed a tree to get inside. Then I unlocked the door for Lily, and we went into the kitchen to and found Remus,"

"And how did you know he was in the kitchen?"

"Lily told me that's where they keep their phone, and Remus was on the phone with her," Answered Morgan, her voice cracking.

"Now what did you do when you found him?"

"I checked him for injuries, and saw that he was bleeding from one of his veins,"

"Which one?"

"This one," said Morgan, pointing to it on her own arm, "I put presser on it, to try to stop the bleeding. Lily called her mother, then the police. She helped me stop the bleeding until the paramedics got here."

"Thank you." Said the officer, then he got up to talk to another police man. 

Lily's mother drove Lily and Morgan to the hospital, where they had to wait in the waiting room for two hours, while Remus was in surgery. 

They sat there for what seemed like forever. Morgan could hear the clock on the wall ticking, that's how quiet they were. After an hour, Morgan was becoming very annoyed by the tick, tick, ticking. 'Would you please stop?' Morgan thought at the clock. It answered with several more ticks.

"That's it!" Morgan yelled suddenly, after ten minute of ticking, and she stood up, yanked the clock off the wall, and threw it on the floor, where she stomped on it many times.

No one tried to stop her.

Finally, a doctor came to talk to them. He was soon bombarded with questions, "Is he alright?" "Can we see him?" "How bad is the damage?" "Will he be okay?" "Is he still alive?" that was Morgan's only question.

The doctor looked down at her, and smiled. "Yes, Remus Lupin is still alive. You can go see him in a few minutes, thankfully he should make a full recovery. But he'll be sleeping, and might not wake up for a long while."

So, in Remus' room, they waited, and waited, and waited.

End of Flashback 

Remus, who was currently having his hand squeezed to death, looked up at Lily, who had grabbed his other hand. She smiled, although it looked strained. 

When he looked toward Morgan, he saw that her face was tear-stained. He could hardly believe it. Morgan had cried for him, and Lily had gone near blood for him, he could tell, seeing as how she was covered in it too. He didn't think that he could have had better friends. They had done the two things that they had swore to him they'd never do, but here they were, crying and covered in blood. He couldn't help but smile.

Three Weeks Later

It was Remus' last day at the hospital, and he was glad to be leaving. He was also glad that he didn't need to wear an arm cast anymore. His wrist had only been slightly broken, so it had healed in the three weeks he had been at the hospital.

He wouldn't be able to go back to school, seeing as it had ended the week before. He had done the make-up work while he was in the hospital, and turned it in through Morgan, who was in his class. 

Remus was not allowed to back to his house, the court would not allow it. He would stay at Lily's for the rest of the summer, while his father was on trial. Mrs. Lupin had asked Mrs. Evans to do this, she would barely have any time for Remus, with work and the trial. She would visit him on the weekends.

As for Ricki, Remus' older sister, she would be starting training for a new job over the summer, so she would barely be home. What this job was, Mrs. Evans could not be told, because Ricki was in training to become an Auror.

(A/N If you don't know what an Auror is, you are insane.)

Of course, Mrs. Evans did wonder, slightly, when Mrs. Lupin picked out three dates during the summer to take Remus. These dates were, of course, on the full moon. Remus didn't want to explain why he needed to leave to Lily and Morgan, so he told them that he would be going to a family reunion, a birthday party for one of his cousins, and a dentist's appointment. 

Remus began to wonder what would happen after they turned eleven. Morgan would go to Hogwarts, there was no doubt about that, especially after she'd turned their teacher into a chicken last year. And the giant crater outside Lily's house from when Morgan and James were arguing with Snape about whether or not Lily was a Muggle. There was also the fact that Morgan was a pure-blood witch. So unless she was a Squib, she'd be going.

Lily however, Remus wasn't sure about. She'd never done magic around him. Remus secretly hoped that Lily was a muggle, because he knew that he could never go to Hogwarts. 'Being a werewolf really sucks,' Remus thought that night as he drifted off to sleep at Lily's house. 

Sorry, its short, but I was being threaten to update, so I was under pressure! Please keep reading! 


	3. The Trial

Hi, I'm back. Sorry, it been taking me so long to update this but I really have had like huge writers block issues when it comes to this. Not to mention I've been working on Sasha Black and two other stories in the process. Both should be up in a little while. And, since I always give a quote for you guys, I've spent like the last two months trying to find one. And I did, so now let the story begin.  
  
Oh, and there is gonna be a dream part so any thing inside these // is part of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Teamwork is good: you can blame somebody else."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
// "Oh, my God Remus, look I just got a letter from this place called Hogwarts! I'm going to school there! I'm a witch!" Cried Lily, jumping up and down happily.  
  
Remus looked at her, and forced a smile. She was leaving too. Her and Morgan, gone until next summer. And by then they would have forgotten their childhood friend Remus.   
  
"Great," Remus finally replied to Lily.   
  
"Too bad you can't go," she said still beaming. "But we'll come back over the summer and for Christmas. Oh, I didn't tell you: Morgan's going too! This is just too cool." She paused to check her watch. "Oh, I've got to go, shopping for School. See you next year...."//  
  
"Remus. Remus? Remie get up!" said Morgan shaking Remus awake.   
  
"Wha..?" asked Remus, still half asleep.  
  
"Um... we're still watching the movie! You're missing important plot points!" she answered.  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Remus, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Um... her Grandma's? She's not here, remember?"   
  
"Oh, sorry, she was in my dream." answered Remus.  
  
"Morgan, who are you talking to?" called James from the kitchen.  
  
"Remus, James, he's staying over. Duh." replied Morgan.  
  
"You still expect me to believe this Remus guy is real. Aren't you a bit old for imaginary friends?" Said James.  
  
"James, he's real. You can even come in here and see." said Morgan.  
  
"Morgan, Remus is some guy that you and Evans made up when you were in Kindergarten. And, frankly, I'm kinda tired of hearing about him." said James walking into the room. His eyes grew really large when he saw Remus sitting next to Morgan on the floor, leaning back against the couch.  
  
"See, this is Remus. Right Remie?" asked Morgan, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah," said Remus a little distracted by the movie, "Why are we watching this again? We've seen it twenty times before! We both know that Hercules is gonna defeat the titans, Meg's gonna die, and Hercules is gonna save her, and then decide not to be a god!"  
  
"Your point? Besides, I still love this movie!" said Morgan.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You hired someone to pretend to be this Remus guys, so you won't be talking to yourself anymore. Got it." said James walking out of the room.  
  
"This is why I wanted a twin sister," said Morgan. Then she and Remus started to laugh.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remus, get up!" said Morgan attempting to shake him awake.   
  
"I don wanna," he said into his pillow.   
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have to tell Ricki to go back home...." said Morgan.  
  
Remus sat bolt upright. "Ricki's here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's taking you to your dentist appointment, remember?" said Morgan, giving Remus a weird look.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Remus trailed off.  
  
"You aren't going to the dentist, are you?" asked Morgan, looking sympathetic.   
  
"Um.. no. I have to go to court. For my dad's case," Said Remus, suddenly very interested in the carpet.  
  
"Oh, Remie," said Morgan, pulling him into a tight hug, "It's gonna be okay."  
  
"What if they think I'm lying? What if they let him off? What if.." he trailed off again, he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Listen to me Remus," said Morgan pulling him away and holding on to his shoulders, "There is no way that the courts will let him get away with it. All you have to do is go up there and tell the truth. Can you do that?" she asked.  
  
"You sound like my Mum's lawyer," said Remus.   
  
"I'm serious, Remus" said Morgan.  
  
"Alright, I will," he said, but the look of fear dawned his face again. What if they asked why his dad had beaten him? Would he have to tell them he was a werewolf? 'But the judge is a Muggle, he'll think I'd made it up.' thought Remus.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Nothing, just a little nervous," he answered.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.  
  
Remus brightened a little. "Yes, please," he said.  
  
"I'll go ask my mum." She got up to go in the other room.  
  
"Mum," She called.  
  
"Yes?" asked her mother.  
  
"Can I go with Remus?" she asked, entering her mother's room.  
  
"To the dentist?" asked her mother.  
  
"No, he's not really going to the dentists. He's going to his dad's trial. Can I go? He needs me there," said Morgan, pleadingly.   
  
"Alright. But you must dress nicely. Not jeans."  
  
"But, Mum..." Morgan whined.  
  
"No jeans." said her mother sternly.  
  
"Fine..." she replied. She walked back into the living room, grabbed Remus, and took him into her and James's room. Not to their surprise, James was still sleeping.  
  
"What did your Mum say?" asked Remus quietly, silently hoping that she could go with him.   
  
"I can go. Help me pick out a dress, will you?" asked Morgan, flinging he closet doors open. She pulled out a few, a light blue three-quarter sleeved one, a sleeveless red one, and a long-sleeved black one.  
  
"The blue one." said Remus, simply. Every time Morgan had to dress up, Remus or James picked the dress.  
  
"Kay, turn around." she said. Remus turned.   
  
"And brush your hair!" called Mrs. Potter, from down stairs.  
  
"Great," said Morgan pulling a brush out of one of her drawers, and yanking it through the tangled mess she called hair. "Remie, let's go." She grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs, to the front door, where Ricki was waiting.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ricki, giving them both a tight hug.  
  
"As I'll ever be," replied Remus quietly. Morgan put her arm around him, and they got into the back seat of Ricki's car.   
  
"Lily's mother called me before I left the house," said Ricki as they pulled out of the driveway, "Lily is coming too."  
  
Remus and Morgan smiled.   
  
"Morgan, did your mother say that you were allowed to testify?" asked Ricki.  
  
"I didn't ask, but I'm sure it would be okay. If it will help," she said.   
  
Remus stared at her. He couldn't believe it, Morgan was helping him so much. If she could prove that he wasn't lying, then he might not have to anything about being a werewolf.   
  
They reached the court house in a half of an hour. Lily and her mother were waiting for them. When Lily saw Remus's nervousness, she hugged him, and whispered "It will be okay. Don't worry," then let go. She and Morgan took hold of each of his hands, and they walked between Ricki and Mrs. Evans inside.   
  
"Why are there reporters here?" demanded Mrs. Lupin when her lawyer came nearer.   
  
"I'm sorry, but this is one of the bigger cases these days," began the lawyer.  
  
"I don't care if it's the biggest case in history! My nine-year-old has to testify and he's already nervous enough! GET THEM OUT!!" screamed Mrs. Lupin, her whole body shaking with anger.  
  
"Mum, calm down," said Ricki, patting her mother's shoulder, "It's fine. Take a deep breath, and let's go inside," she finished.  
  
"Wow, Ricki's good," said Lily, smiling a little, "I wish that Petty could do that with my Mum."   
  
(A/N: Petty is Petunia)   
  
The case was called up. Remus was asked to wait in a back room until he needed to testify. As the minutes ticked by, his nerves mounted. He went over his answers in his head again. 'Just don't say anything about being a werewolf,' he reminded himself.   
  
"Remus," came the voice. The Bailiff stood in front him, holding out her hand. Remus was lead out to the court room. He sat in a chair on the witness stand. "Raise your right hand," said the bailiff. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do." said Remus shakily.   
  
"Remus, I'm going to ask you a few question, okay?" asked his mother's lawyer. Remus nodded. "That man, over there," she pointed to Remus's dad, "that's your father right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did he ever do anything to do, hurt you, in anyway?" asked the lawyer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How would he hurt you?"  
  
"He would beat me, throw me down the stairs, and he went after me with a knife once." answered Remus.   
  
"Objection! There is no proof that my client went after this boy." said Remus's dad's lawyer.   
  
"Overruled." said the Judge sternly.   
  
"Your honor, I have no further questions." said the Prosecutor.   
  
"Would you like to examine the witness, Mr. Donavan?" asked the Judge.  
  
"Yes, your honor."   
  
"Approach the bench."  
  
"Remus, did anyone ever see your dad hurt you?" asked the lawyer.  
  
"N-no." answered Remus.  
  
"And is it possible that you might have made it up?"  
  
"Objection! Your honor this child has scars!"  
  
"Sustained. Jury you are to ignore that question, and you may not allow it to waver your decision."   
  
"Remus, did you ever do anything to get your father angry?"  
  
"I might have, he was always mad at me."  
  
"And is it possible that your father was punishing you for doing something wrong?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess? Did you ever do anything wrong that could make him angry?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwhahahahahaha! I am evil! Cliffy! And for all you people who are British out there, could you please tell me how your court system works? I'm American.   
  
And to tigerlily98, I know that Remus's dad is a huge ASSHOLE! And yes, Mrs. Black is very crazy. 


	4. Ending to the Pain

Hiya, I'm back. No interesting authors notes today. On with the story.

"If life goes down the toilet, it comes out in a river and meets the sea."- Lani Garver from What Happened to Lani Garver

Remus's usual pale face went even paler. 'Do not tell the court you were bitten by a werewolf,' the little voice said in Remus's head.

"He never did anything to make him mad!" Morgan shouted from where she was sitting. She stood up, "Your honor, that man is a psycho! He beat his child for no apparent reason!"

"Silence!" Evil-Man-Lawyer said to Morgan, "Now sit down and listen."

"No, you listen to me. I have seen more cuts and bruises on Remus than I did when my dad got into a car wreck. His father is sick and twisted and I can't believe that you can believe anything he or his brown-nosing lawyer says! I-" The lawyer cut her off.

"Your Honor, may I ask that this girl be escorted from the court room?" He asked.

Two minutes later Morgan was dragged kicking and screaming from the courtroom.

Back at the Potters'

James sat at home, flicking through channels on television before landing on Court T.V. They were doing a live broadcast of Remus's dad's trial. Morgan was being dragged out of the courtroom by two large men.

"Mum!" James called, "Morgan's on T.V. and she's being dragged out of a courtroom!"

"Don't be silly, dear, Morgan can't be on T.V." Mrs. Potter said, taking a sip of her coffee. She glanced at the television screen and spit her coffee all over James.

"Mum, I just took a shower," he whined.

"Go take another one. Lorna, watch your brother!"

Back in the courtroom

The judge had just returned. His decision had been made. "According to the evidence, I have no choice but to charge Randolph Lupin guilty of child abuse. There will a sentencing on the 19th at nine. Court is augured." The gavel sounded.

Remus numbly walked out of the court room. That was it? it was over? Just like that? He followed his mother into a hallway, only to hear Mrs. Potter screaming at Morgan for making such a scene. She stopped when she saw Remus.

That night the entire block threw a party to celebrate Remus's win. But something still nagged at him deep inside. His father was a dangerous man, and some how the small boy knew that this wasn't the last he'd see of him.

That's it! I'm finished! If you didn't really like the ending, I'm sorry, but I've just lost interest in this story. Byes!


End file.
